Of Blood and Vampires
by Sciencegal
Summary: In another universe, the world is in constant shadows. Four figures rule what is left of their city. Those who are left to fight are alone in their constant battle against the dark. Their only hope are four others lured in to fight unexpected enemies.
1. Prolouge

* * *

**Author's note:** Title might change while this story is being writen. I will warn all readers of the change before it is done. I'm just trying this one out for a while. This fic came to me while I was talking with my friend about her Leonardo vampire fic. This is a prolouge and if you don'e get it at the end, you will when I start writing the actual fic. It's just to lure you in (V-Leo: which isn't that hard when you have me and my brethern lurking here). I hope it sends chills down your spine as you read the tale of a young women who found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mwahahaha! (V-Casey: I don't know who's more evil. You or us.). Hehe... anyway... I hope you enjoy...if you can! Mwahahaha!

**Disclamer:** I don't own the turtles & company. The lady in this part is not an OC. She's just a filler. There will be no "OCs" in this fic. Just AUs....Mwahahaha!

* * *

She was on her way home after getting her first big paycheck. Her smile couldn't get any bigger. That check in her purse felt like it was weighing her down and she couldn't wait to get it cashed so she could start her shopping spree. New York was her playground now that she moved here permanently. It was her own way of rebelling against her paranoid parents. The reports of missing people had skyrocketed in the last month almost tripling the number in the month before alone. None of this scared her in the least. If she could hold her own here, she can do anything. Her feeling of invincibility never left from when she was that naïve teenage just starting to brave the world. She was young and reckless and that's what scared her parents the most. She wasn't ready for the city and they knew it.

Her euphoria ended, however, when a figure walked silkily past her, grabbing her purse and ripping it out of her grasp. She screamed in outrage after the purse-snatcher and chased after him. Following him with her eyes was difficult as he weaved in and out of the apathetic crowds. A tear fell down her face as she realized she would never cash that check. That guy was going to be happy when he realized his luck. She collapsed to her knees in sheer exhaustion as the weight of what just happened threatened to consume her.

"Ma'am?" She heard someone say from above her. She looked up and caught eyes with a slim black-haired beauty that looked like he could have been chiseled from ice. He was remarkably handsome in every way and she was stuck dumb with the way he courteously held out his hand to help her to her shaky feet. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, his voice so silky soft it was almost mesmerizing. He held out the black handbag she instantly recognized as her stolen purse and she shakily reached for it.

"Th-thanks, sir," She said, almost breathlessly as she stared into those almond-colored eyes of his.

"May I walk you home?" Her icy angel said as her, again, offered her his hand. "You don't look too steady on your feet just yet. We don't want any more accidents to happen tonight." As if in a trance, she closed her hand around his strangely cold one and allowed him to take the lead. The black cloak he wore swayed around his legs and she watched before bursting into hysterical laughter. Feeling his eyes on her, she hastened to explain.

"S-sorry," She began, "It's just…your cloak…it reminds me…uh…never mind. It's silly really."

"What is it?" He said, fluidly.

"Well…it reminds me of Dracula's cloak. Ya know the vampire?" She laughed in a flustered matter, "But vampires aren't real. It's a stupid thought."

"I see," He said as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, "Yes, I can see how you could come to that conclusion." His smooth voice sent chills down her spine, but she ignored them. She really was naïve.

When she finally managed to tear her gaze away from him, she realized she didn't recognize her surroundings anymore. She knew how easy it was to get lost in this big city, but this was ridiculous. "Ah…" She began as she turned back towards her cloaked companion, "Where are we going?" The shadows around her grew as she noticed his absence. In a start, she began frantically looking around, searching for her missing hard-edged angel. Her only reward was a blindingly light-blue-ish white light striking the ground in front of her and sending her to the ground in the after-shock. She looked up towards the source to see a shadowed figure staring down at her from above, crouched almost like a gargoyle as its cloak waved in the wind behind it. Another light-bluish white ball of light materialized in its hand and an unseen smile crossed its lips.

Frightfully, she turned and ran just as the ground exploded behind her. Every time she dared to look up at the towering rooftop above her, it was there. She dodged each ball of light aimed at her as she ran deeper into the twisting alleyway with no sign of escape. Tears fell down her face in torrents as her fear increased. The thought that she wouldn't escape this alive scared her even more then the stalking figure above her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she ran. Ahead of her, the alleyway ended abruptly and she was forced to stop. The explosions had ceased behind her and she wildly looked around. The figure that had been trailing her before seemed to have disappeared, but she knew the danger was far from over.

As if to prove her suspicions, the figure from before landed directly in front of her with its cloak moving around it as if to shield its face from view so it looked almost like a vulture in the moving shadows. It stood to its full height and turned toward her with its face completely covered in the shadows of its hood, but she recognized the cloak from her icy angel. Her eyes widened as she realized she had been coaxed into a dead end alley to be a victim of this supernatural killer. The figure smiled in the shadow of its cloak at her expression. This is what he lived for.

"I have brought dessert, my brethren," He said, his voice no longer smooth and silky but monstrous. She backed up from him, fearfully, only to bump into something cold and living. She froze as an arm appeared out of the shadows behind her, almost as if it was the shadows itself, and wrapped itself around her neck. Long claw-like nails cut into her skin as the arm caressed her almost seductively. She pushed the arm away from her and ran out of its reach, pulling out her cell phone in the process. The thought to call for help never crossed her mind until now. Before she could dial any number, the cell disappeared out of her grasp. She looked around to see it in the hand of a green monster. It was smiling at her devilishly with its long tongue dangling out of its open mouth, before it tossed the cell to the side of her. She turned just in time to see an even more bulky green monster catch it before letting it fall to the ground and crushed it beneath its two-toed foot.

As her eyes widened at the sight of these monsters, sharp dagger-like claws dug into her skin and she turned to see the other green monster as an undistinguishable blur scratching at her. All she could see of it was green with glimpse of the red-ish orange mask that was tied over its eyes. She screamed, briefly, before her voice was cut off by the other, bulkier, monster with the deeper red mask over its eyes grabbed it and, with a quick movement, bent her so far backwards, she felt her spine snap with a sickening crunch. Her eyes watered from the pain, but somehow, she managed to stay conscious.

"She's immobile now, big brother," The deep red-banded monster said with a deep monstrous voice. She fearfully looked up as the cloaked figure stepped forward and removed its hood to reveal a completely different face from her memory. It was a monster as well with a deep, almost purple-ish, blue mask. As it stepped forward, the shadows behind it converged to reveal a fourth green monster with a deep purple mask around its eyes. She blinked as cloaked monster filled her vision.

"Never trust strangers in New York City," It said, "It may be the last thing you ever do."

"Wha-what are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"The last thing you'll ever see in your pitiful existence," It said as it smiled to reveal two very sharp fangs. It bent forward and breathed into her neck, sending chills through her body, before she felt those sharp fangs pierce her skin and her blood became a river to satisfy the blue-masked monster's thirst…

* * *

**Author's note:** Do you get what's going on? Maybe not completely. There's a lot more to this then what you first can assume. That's what's so great about this fic! I plan for it to be scary and it will take some turns you may not expect at first. Hopefully Mikey won't take over this fic like he did with my Halloween story... (Mikey: :P) (V-Mikey: .) (Mikey: meep!)


	2. Search and acquire

* * *

**Author's note:** I finally got it typed up on my computer! It's been on paper for some time now. Sorry it took so long, but like before, I was grounded for some time and then I had so much to type up, I got bored. It's a fun story so I expect to get it all caught up shortly. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company.

* * *

The turtle's lair was always filled with sound, whether it is the innocent sounds of playful banter or the more serious sounds of an angry brother or two. Crashing, banging, the sound of breaking furniture, and sometimes even the occasional explosion or two are also among the norm in a home of four teenage brothers with different, and sometimes conflicting, personalities. The day this story began was just the same. The center stage set around two brothers in a seemingly endless feud with one goal in mind; a feud that could soon turn physical if left unchecked.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted at his youngest brother in slowly increasing rage as he struggled to reach for the object Mikey held just out of his reach, "Give me the damn remote!"

"Not gonna happen, bro!" Mikey said, grunting as he felt Raph's weight on his plastron as his older brother crawled over him. "The Sci-Fi channel's havin' a back-to-back, twelve-hour special of all the good stuff. Can't miss it."

"Yeah ya can," Raph countered, "Yer missin' it now. Now hand it over!" Raph pressed a hand down on Mikey's head to get more height and Mikey winced as he felt Raph's finger press close to his eye.

"Can't!" Mikey said, "Ack! Can't breath! Raphie, you're too heavy! Ge'off!"

"Hand ova da remote and I won't hafta!" Raph said. He managed to grab onto Mikey's flailing arm and, squishing Mike in the couch cushions below him, started the slow process of trying to bend it closer. Mikey, realizing how close Raph was to winning the battle for the remote, tried using his other arm to push Raph away. Raph counted by elbowing his younger brother in his jaw on pure instinct. Mikey drew back, abruptly, and dropped the remote where it fell to the floor with a clatter and the already flickering television switched again to a news-broadcast. Raph instantly snatched up the remote and turned to change the channel when a sight stopped him. Instead of changing the channel, he raised the volume until the female reporter's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"…_As of today, the police have refused to comment on the situation other then informing New York City residents to please remain indoors. If you must leave your home for any reason, do so with a friend or relative and don't ever travel alone. This perpetrator doesn't seem to care if anyone sees him. He has been caught on a security camera to the shop I'm standing in front of."_ The reporter paused as the screen changed to a rather fuzzy picture of what was obviously the inside of a small grocery store. A young woman, who had to only be in her early twenties, was just taking something off a shelf when a black figure jumped down beside her, blocking the view of the camera. After a few minutes, the figure dragged the un-struggling woman out of view. The screen was replaced with the reporter still standing in front of the store as she continued speaking, _"That's the last anyone saw of Tanya Robinson. The perp seems to gain his victims trust before-"_ She instantly broke off then as a dark figure – possibly the same from the previous video – filled the screen. Blood splattered the screen as the camera was obviously dropped to the ground. The caped figure walked into view of the screen, dragging the woman with him, before the view was blocked with the fall of the cameraman. The man was obviously dead with the way his head was lying on the ground and blood was freely pouring out of his punctured neck.

Raph quickly turned away; both to get rid of the image burned in his mind and to see of his brother had seen it as well. He met eyes with his youngest brother who was breathing heavily from where he stood behind the couch with Donny and Leo on either side of him. Mikey had obviously run to get them when he first noticed what he was seeing. None of them expected to see a murder in progress like this. Mikey's eyes reflected the horror Raph felt but wouldn't show. Who would kill someone like that on live television? Leo seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he said, "Only someone who believes he is invincible would ever risk getting caught like that." At that statement, Mikey instantly broke eye contact with Raph and looked away from them. Leo continued in a hollow voice, "This is something that has to be taken care of."

"We can't let someone like this walk unchecked in my city." Raph said, firmly, as he looked back at the television screen that had long since gone black. "Not with that superiority complex of his."

"_Our_ city, Raph," Leo corrected, lightly, "We'll take care of this together; all four of us."

"Right," Raph said, almost automatically, without looking at him.

"Make that a possible three…" Donny said, abruptly, as he directed his older brothers' attention in Mikey's direction – or where he used to be.

"He'll come," Raph said with an almost regretful edge, "Just let'im get over what he jus' saw and he'll be back to 'is bouncin'-off-da-walls self."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raphael proved to only be half-right in his assumption. By the time they were ready to leave, Mikey silently walked after them – a ghost of his former self. The image of the dead cameraman was burned in his mind and he just couldn't shake it. Yeah, he's seen his fair share of carnage just like his brothers had, but seeing it like that when he wasn't expecting it… He could tell himself it was just a scene from one of his more gruesome horror flicks – an elaborate scheme in gory detail played out across the screen – but he knew he would only be lying to himself; lying never solved any problems. He could feel Raph's eyes boring into him so he looked up and gave his brother a false half-smile before refocusing his gaze on the ground below his feet.

Raph hoped Mikey would be back to normal by now, but it was obvious his brother was still recovering from the unexpected deadly broadcast. He almost wished he hadn't turned up the volume or maybe just changed the channel like he had originally planned. Then his brother wouldn't be struggling with that pure horror still reflected in his usually sparkling blue eyes. He'd never thought he'd be wishing Mikey would say something.

Leo paid more attention to where they were headed then the quiet shadow of a brother he preferred to not think about. He wished Mikey hadn't seen what that – _thing_ – did. He wished he had the sense to cover Mikey's eyes – anything – so his youngest brother didn't have to see it, but it had shocked him too. When he did feel the need to look back, he met eyes with Donny instead.

Donny sighed as he kept pace with his eldest brother. Periodically, he looked back at Mikey, but each time he did, he would see that haunted look Mikey had before he had slipped away from his brothers and into his room. He knew Leo was worried too so when they met eyes, Donny gave him a sad smile. His way of informing Leo of what he had observed so far. Leo smiled back just as his shell cell vibrated in his belt. With an abrupt stop, Leo whipped out his cell and took the call.

"Leo?" April's voice called, frantically, "Someone's in my apartment! I think it's that guy they were talking about on the news! He said… he said he wanted me to go some place with him. And his voice! Leo, ya gotta get over here now! Ahh!"

"April, calm down," Leo said just as he started running again in the direction of her apartment. "Are you hurt?" Leo felt Donny's worried eyes on him and waved it off as he listened to April's pleas.

"No, not yet," She said, trying to stay as calm as possible as the sound of maniacal laughter could be heard, "This guy…he's too fast…too strong…he can't be human! It's like something out of a movie! And…and… Oh god! Please hurry!"

"I can see your place from here, April," Leo said, "We'll be there in a moment."

"Hurry!" She said just before the phone went dead. Leo stared at the cell in his hand for a minute before tucking it back into his belt. "That thing is with April," Leo finally explained, "Tell Raph and Mikey."

"What are you going to do?" Donny asked, knowingly. By know they had reached April's apartment.

"I'll go in first, scope things out. You'll go not too long after. Just get April out of there. That's your first priority." Leo ordered.

"Just be careful that you don't get your shell bashed in." Donny said; arms folded across his plastron.

"That's Raph's job." Leo said with a smile, "See ya on the other side." With that, Leo disappeared down the fire escape. Donny stared after him for a second before watching Raph and Mikey approaching at their more leisure pace. How many bad things can happen in one night?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Obviously, a lot... Leo stared in fascination at the black-cloaked figure. It didn't take long before the figure looked directly at Leo so sharply, there was no time for thought. The figure lowered its cloak to reveal a dark-haired man who looked to be in his early twenties. His eyes almost glowed turquoise. They instantly paralyzed Leo as the figure turned to look at him.

"No!" April yelled, causing Leo to abruptly turn away and look at her. "Don't look into his eyes!"

"Thanks for the tip," Leo said as he closed his eyes and shook himself lightly, "A little late, but alright."

"You've come to join the party, Leonardo?" The figure asked.

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked, keeping his gaze averted this time.

"In another world, I used to know you the way you are now." He said, "I was going to invite April to dinner tonight, but I can't pass up on showing you off to my brethren back home. It might give us something fun to do."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Leo walked over to April as he said this. His fingers twitched with the need to grab his katanas, but he waited.

"Come with me and you'll find out." He said as he held out his hand.

"I don't think so, ya creep!" Raph said as he entered the room through the still open window with Mikey and Donny following close behind. He twirled his sais menacingly.

"Ha!" The man laughed, "If you could touch me with those sais of yours, I'd be surprised. Nothing surprises me, Raphael." Raph froze momentarily before catching Leo's eyes.

"Just get April out of here." Leo told him.

"I've lost interest in her anyway," The man said in his silky, smooth voice, "You're my new game, Leonardo."

"I don't like da sound o' dat," Raph said as he pointed the saki of his sai at the young man.

"Me either," Leo agreed, finally unsheathing his katanas and positioning himself in front of April. The man laughed again before he disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Raph yelled a moment before Leo was pushed from behind hard enough to knock him off balance and fall face-first into one of April's coffee tables causing it to splinter and break. Leo moved to get back up, but the man pressed his foot down on Leo's carapace to keep him on the ground. He picked up Leo's dropped katana and twirled it before pressing it lightly against the back of Leo's neck.

"Looks like I can still use these katanas well, huh?" The man said, "It's been years since I last practiced with them. I don't really need them anymore, you see."

"Let 'im go!" Raph yelled.

"I have forgotten how insubordinate you can be, Raphael," The man said before, in one quick motion, threw Leo's katana so it flew into the wall, quivering slightly, with a drop of blood dripping down from it. Raph winced and wiped the blood dripping down from the small cut on the side of his face. "I still have another if you still wish to test me." He said as Raph growled.

"Leave him alone." Leo said, his voice muffled slightly by the floor beneath him, "It's me you want, isn't it?"

"That is true," He said, smiling, "If I didn't want you alive, I'd crush you right now." Just to prove he could, he increased the pressure on Leo's back enough to cause him to gasp out before he continued, "Now I'll let you up if you promise not to move. Resistance will just bring you back onto the floor. Do you promise?"

While the man was looking down at Leo, Raph moved forward. Before he could get close, the man raised his hand towards Raph without turning around. Raph came to an abrupt stop before he was thrown back into Mikey and Don.

"Raph, you okay?" Donny asked as he helped Raph up.

"Yeah," He said as he rubbed the top of his head, "What da shell was dat?!"

"One of the many reasons why you shouldn't mess with me." The man said, "Leonardo?"

"What?" Leo grumbled.

"Do you promise not to resist me?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice…" Leo said as he lifted himself a little off the ground. The man stepped back and allowed Leo to get to his feet. When Leo was finally standing, he turned to face the man and stepped back away from him quickly. The man smiled before waving his hand. A light-blue almost white lighted portal appeared next to them. The man replaced his hood.

"Now you'll come with me, Leonardo," He said as he held out his hand.

"No," Leo said as he glanced at his other katana that was lying next to the cloaked man. The man picked it up off the ground and traced a finger against the sharp edge of the blade.

"I remember how important this was to me," He said before holding it as if about to break it, "Pointless weapon now."

"No!" Leo said as he instinctively reached out for it. The man smiled before throwing it towards Leo's brothers and disappearing again to reappear behind Leo, one arm hooked around Leo's neck. Leo automatically grabbed at the man's arm. The man wasn't squeezing too tight, but it was enough to ensure Leo didn't struggle.

"You three may follow," The man said, looking towards Raph, Mikey, and Donny. "I am not going to hurt your brother. I'll release him in my world. Then the hunt will be on."

"Hunt?" Mikey asked with his eyes wide.

"Oh yes, Michelangelo," He said, grinning as he revealed two sharp fangs increasing in length until they were twice the size they once were. "The hunt." Mikey eyes widened dramatically.

"You're a vampire?" He asked.

"You can call it that," The man said before walking backwards into the portal, dragging Leo with him.

* * *

**Author's end note:** So there ya have it. The next chapter explains a little more and may include a lot of information if it includes one of the future scenes which I kinda doubt. Please Review! It will make me happy!


	3. The first encounter

* * *

**Author's note:** I felt like posting this chapter as well. The next chapter will be the one to contain information, 'kay? This one just has action and more questions...kinda... Well just go ahead and read it 'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles and company. Just the plot and altered demension is mine!

* * *

"Are you frightened of me?" The man asked when the two of them were alone, still holding Leo around his neck.

"What gives you that idea?" Leo gasped.

"I can hear your heart beat faster," He said as he leaned his head forward so it was inches from Leo's exposed neck. "I believe you are scared."

"Not of you," Leo said, even as his heart rate increased.

"Lying to me is useless," He said, "You are making this very difficult. Hunting you would be more fun, but if you don't calm yourself, I may lose control."

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard your brother. We are vampires created by a failed experiment. Modern-day vampires I guess you could say. The sound of your blood pumping through your veins is giving me a headache. You're lucky I already had dinner. April was supposed to be a treat for my brothers. It's still hard to resist saving your blood for the hunt so calm yourself."

"Vampires don't exist." Leo stated firmly.

"I thought that at first as well," He said as a long nailed green finger traced the side of Leo's neck. "After months of changing into this, it's hard to not believe anymore."

"You…" Leo struggled to say, "You said we before… What do you mean? There are more of you?"

"My three brothers and I are the originals. Then there are more that we have turned." He answered just as Mikey, Raph, and Donny walked through the portal to join them. It closed behind them and the man smiled. "It's about time," He said before throwing Leo into them, "Start moving. The hunt has begun." With that, he disappeared.

Raph helped Leo to his feet and watched as his oldest brother rubbed his neck. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," Leo answered quickly, letting his arm drop to his side. "He just talked to me."

"He's not human." Donny said, still staring at where he had disappeared.

"We got that," Mikey said, "The dude's a vampire." He had definitely gotten over his funk.

"That's not what I meant," Donny said back, "I mean he's green like us. He might be another mutant turtle, but he had long claw-like nails."

"Yeah…" Leo said as he rubbed his neck again, "I felt them." Leo stopped rubbing his neck when he noticed Raph watching him.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey said. "Didja notice the sky?" All four brothers looked up at the dark, purple-ish sky. Ribbons of gray clouds streaked across it like old scars. The shadows around them seemed to grow deep. Leo suddenly got the feeling he was being watched and he abruptly looked at the top of the nearest building. The silhouette of a figure in complete shadow stared down at them with its cloak streaming in the wind behind it. As soon as Leo locked eyes with it, it disappeared.

"Let's get moving, alright?" Leo asked, "I don't trust this place." His brothers nodded before following his lead.

"What is this place?" Donny whispered.

"Don't know and I don't think I wanna know," Leo whispered back.

"This place is probably filled with vampires!" Mikey said, loudly. All three of his brothers quickly shushed him. "Sorry," He said, whispering now.

"This place gives me da creeps." Raph whispered harshly. Mikey froze as he felt something breath on him before running into the center of the cluster his brothers had made. Raph growled as he was knocked aside.

"Don't do that," Raph admonished softly, "You almost made me run inta ya!"

"Sorry," Mikey said, "But there was something behind me."

"Too bad it didn't getcha," Raph said with a smirk, "Leo? Do ya even know where we're goin'?"

"No clue," He said, "All I know is that we have to keep moving. It doesn't matter where we go at this point."

"What if ya happen ta lead us inta a dead end?" Raph asked, "What then?"

"Turn around and go another way I guess." Leo said, "I don't know."

At that moment, Donny felt something grab his arm. He looked down at the shadowed hand grasping his wrist a second before he was pulled into the shadows. Leo turned towards where he used to be in a start. "Donny?" Leo called but received no response, "Did you two see where he went?"

"No," They both said, looking around. The shadows seemed to grow and move around them as the three began searching. As Mikey walked near a fire escape ladder, he felt something drip onto his shoulder. He wiped it off quickly before looking up to find the source staring down at him. It like looking at a mirror except that the other turtle had a few important differences in appearance. His once orange mask was dyes almost red with dried blood; his tongue was longer and currently hanging out of his mouth; he had two very sharp fangs; not to mention his eyes were glowing a bright red instead of the usual blue.

Mikey instantly stepped back from this vampire version of himself, fearfully, before it jumped down from the fire escape smiling sickly. "So you are our dinner?" He asked in a monstrous voice.

"Are…are you me?" Mikey asked.

"I was…once," V-Mikey said. He lifted his long fingered clawed hand as if to examine it before turning to his normal counterpart in a blurred flash. "Wanna see a trick?"

"A…a trick?"

"Yep," He says, "You see, I'm the fastest of my brothers. I bet I could take something of you, leave it far away from here, and be back right in this exact spot before you could blink."

Meanwhile, Raph thought he had seen something in the shadows so he went to check it out with his sais drawn in tight fists. The shadow laughed before moving into the light to reveal a more muscular vampire version of himself. Raph narrowed his eyes as the vampire laughed.

"A brand new toy I must break," He said, "This is going to be fun." He slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand in a threatening manner before stepping forward.

"What is this place?!" Raph growled as he readied himself for an attack.

"This is our world." V-Raph said, "We rule here. People fear us. Only those big brother believes are worthy get to become one of us. Big brother always knows best."

"Yer tellin' me ya listen ta yer Leo?" Raph asked with a quirked brow, "This world is just too much! I knew I wouldn't like it here…"

"You don't understand anything," V-Raph said, shaking his head, "In this world, you do not disobey big brother if you want to live. His power far surpasses that of anyone else's. He is superior." V-Raph advanced closer to his normal counterpart, but Raph held still. V-Raph continued speaking; "Now it's time to have some fun, runt." He grabbed both of Raph's wrists in a blurred flash and lifted him slightly off the ground. Raph felt the bones in his wrists crush under V-Raph's hold before he was sent flying back into Leo. By the time both of them managed to sit up – Raph trying not to use his hands too much as that put pressure on his newly broken wrists – the two vampires in the alley backed up slightly to stare up at the top of a building. Donny suddenly came flying out of the shadows in front of Leo and Raph followed by a vampire version of himself who also stood off to the side as it stared up at the roof as well.

Leo knelt down next to Donny and asked, "Are you alright?" Donny was shaking slightly in fear.

"Shadows…" He muttered, "Too dark…couldn't see…thought…Leo…"

"It's alright," Leo whispered as he helped his brother into a sitting position. "I'm here."

As this was taking place, a cloaked figure almost glided down from the roof the three vampires were staring up at. When the figure landed, its cloak swirled around it before it stood to its full height. The vampires moved to stand behind it as it removed its hood to reveal a vampire version of Leo. A sick, sadistic smile stretched across its face and he examined the damage caused by his vampire brethren.

"Fine work, my brothers," V-Leo said, "The hunt was a success as usual I see." He stepped forward towards Leo and Donny as he continued to address the other vampires, "Now it is time to feast. Have fun. Just save this one for me." The last was said as he looked at his other.

"Not going to happen!" A female voice yelled out, "Shield your eyes!" The four normal brothers heeded the warning seconds before a few explosions sounded accompanied by flashes of bright white light. When the light cleared, the women continued, "Alright, it's safe. They're gone." The four brothers looked up to see three people they recognized: April was in the lead with Angel and her brother, Robbie, following close behind. The three of them looked different in this world. For one example, Angel looked older. She looked to be about twenty years old and her hair was tied back in a messy single pony.

April looked slightly different as well. Her red hair had been cut in a choppy short style and she seemed much tougher then their April. The guys never saw much of Robbie so they didn't know how much he had changed as well.

"Did Vampire Leo bring you here?" April asked. She set the large gun she was carrying on the ground beside her.

"What happened here?" Leo asked instead, "Vampires? I don't understand."

"It'll take a while to explain it all. We need to move before the vampires return. You four are still vulnerable." She said, "Is Don alright?"

"I don't know," Leo said, "The vampire version of himself did something to him."

"He probably took him into the shadows." April explained, "It's a dark place filled of evil. It's hard to stay sane in there." She picked up her strange gun and stood. "Angel! Robbie! We're moving!"

"Gotcha, Ape," Angel said, "You're clear."

"Good. Come on guys," April said, "We'll get you set up at the base and then I'll explain everything."

"There sure is a hell of a lot of explainin' ta do." Raph said.

"Were exactly are we going?" Leo asked as he helped Donny to his feet.

"I can walk." Donny protested. Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother as Donny tried to force his shaky legs to carry his weight only to fail.

"The Stronghold," April answered Leo, "It's the only place safe from the vampires. Bishop fortified it against them."

"Bishop?" Raph asked, "That government jerk?"

"Yes," April said as she looked at him, "He's on our side. I'll explain that when we arrive. It's still dangerous out here."

* * *

**Author's end note:** Alright please review 'kay? Cuz this fic gets kinda crazy and I need to know if you guys can stay with me here.


	4. Q&A: What are they?

* * *

**Author's note:** Well here's the next chapter and guess what? This fic's so fun to write and can't stop myself! I think I'm two chapters ahead of myself... All I have to do is type them and that's fun too! (V-Leo: you are a very slow human) (Me: Shut up. Just cuz you're fast doesn't mean we can all type at vampire speed .)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company. I do kinda own their vampire versions I guess... and the werewolves that will appear... and the scratch on Bishop's face (Mwahahahaha!)... and kinda the older versions of the characters... and most definitely the plot!

* * *

The brothers followed April into a small, simply decorated room inside the Stronghold. Angel and her brother had gone off on their own so it was just the five of them. When everyone had sat down, Leo asked April for her explanation.

"Well it all started a few years ago." April said, "I don't know much. It happened so fast! I do remember Mikey – my Mikey – coming over one night. He was acting strange. Now that I think about it, it could've been that he was in the process of turning into one of those things. He wanted me to take care of Klunk for him; said he couldn't do it himself."

"Is Klunk still with you?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah," April said with a half-smile, "He's around here somewhere. I think your other saved him. After that, I didn't see any of the guys for a long time. There were reports of animal attacks, which were done by vampires, but no one really knew anything for a while. By the time we did, It was really too late."

"Are they really vampires?"

"Technically no," She said, "According to Bishop, it's more technical than that."

"Wat da shell does Bishop know?" Raph interrupted.

"He created the DNA stream." She explained.

"Yer tellin' me he's responsible fer all dis…and ya still trust 'im?"

"He said it was a result of a failed experiment." She said, "He was only experimenting with a few genetic super traits. In the end he actually caused the two test subjects to exhibit similar abilities as a mythological vampire with a few exceptions. They had the blood thirst, the retractable teeth, the speed, the strength, the agility, the stamina, and the sensitivity to sunlight. The exceptions were few: the skin was still there normal temperature, the subjects still had a heartbeat so they weren't dead, and most importantly; they can be killed as normal. The only thing that made them seem invincible was the blood they drank would rejuvenate them and with enough of it, they could ultimately heal themselves with it. Bishop guessed they could even be brought back to life, though he highly doubted they'd be able to drink enough blood to manage it.

"His test subjects managed to escape and we believe they ran into our guys. That's when Bishop realized this was contagious; passed from on to the other by their saliva mixing with the blood of their victim. The original test subjects were killed in the encounter but, obviously, it was too late. It's effects on the guys were different then the originals, probably due to the mutagen interacting with it. Though they were all faster and stronger then the originals, Mikey was even faster. He could most likely run all around the outskirts of Manhattan and return before you could blink. Raph became even stronger then the others-"

"…And more slave-like to Vamp-Leo," Raph interrupted, grumpily.

April ignored the interruption and continued, "So much so, he could easily demolish a whole concrete building with one punch. Don and Leo got more supernatural powers. As your Donny found out, our Don can actually become part of the shadows. I've never actually been taken into them, but Angel had once. She described it as walking into a living nightmare. The longer you're in there, the more inviting the place seems until you're taken in by it. I believe that's why Don doesn't speak as often as the others, choosing instead to stay silent. I don't think he said anything in years unless he does in that tower."

"Tower?" Don asked.

"It's the tallest building in the city and where the guys live." April explained, "The sewers were abandoned after Splinter's mur- death."

"Murder?" Leo asked, guessing correctly at what April wouldn't say.

"Yes," April said, sighing, "I don't know how it happened, really, but there's a rumor your other ordered it."

"Me?" Leo said with his eyes wide, "My other? Why would I do that? You said this?"

"You," She said, "Your other said so once, but it wasn't to me. He basically bragged about it."

"I can't believe that. I can't believe that my other would change so much."

"How about you continue, April?" Donny asked, "You said Vamp-Leo had supernatural powers as well. What are they?"

"He has a few," April said, glad of the change of subject, "He must commonly uses these light blue orbs that he can throw at his victims and he can make portals like the one that brought you four here. He can also trap someone in rings of light blue light, create blue fire as a barrier between him and his enemies. He might have more too, but those are the main ones."

"He can also disguise himself as a human." Leo added, "He did that in our dimension, remember?"

"Yeah," Raph said, "He was a real creep."

"April? Where's Master Splinter buried?" Leo asked.

"You can't go there." April said, sharply.

"Why not?" Leo challenged.

"It's too dangerous. To go there, you'd have to enter werewolf territory."

"Werewolves too?" Raph growled.

"Technically just another of Bishop's failed experiments," She said, "They were wolves he was trying to mutate. Only one even resembles a human while the others are more wolf. I believe his name is Lumus. The werewolves can infect people as well but through a different process that I don't know about. Those that are infected start turning more wolf-life and have animalistic tendencies. They become monsters. Lumus is the only one who can control the infected. According to Bishop, Lumus was the original test subject. Maybe only he can spread the condition? We may never know as once the werewolves catch you, you don't return."

"Just tell us where Master Splinter is buried, please?" Leo said, "We won't go there."

"You promise?" April asked with a sigh, "'Cuz it's both vampires and werewolves you'll have to be weary of if you go."

"Promise," Leo said with his fingers crossed behind his carapace.

April eyed him before finally relenting. "Under Old Central Park. It's overrun with trees now and the entrance to the old lair is blocked from all passageways so that's the only entrance.

"April," Angel said as she walked into the room accompanied by the orange tabby named Klunk ridding her shoulders. The cat hopped down and jumped into Mikey's lap in quick kitty fashion.

"What Angel?" April asked, standing up as Mikey began to scratch behind Klunk's ears.

"Bishop's ready ta do the tat's," She said. She opened the door further to allow Bishop entrance. Bishop looked the same as ever with the exception of a three-lined scratch on his left cheek. In his hand, he carried a strange looking device that resembled a brander.

"Great," April said, before turning back to the guys, "Bishop's gonna brand you with a protection charm. It'll show up on your skin like a tattoo. We all have one. It repels vampires so they can't touch or bite you when your guard's up. It doesn't work only when you're severly injured either physically or spiritually. You'll need it if you are to travel outside of the Stronghold."

"I don't trust Bishop." Raph said as he folded his arms over his plastron.

"Believe me, Raphael," Bishop said, "This is the only way to protect yourself against these fiends I have created. I'll have Ms. O'Neil administer the tattoo if you are too stubborn to trust me. I wouldn't blame you if that was true. This whole thing was a huge mistake on my part and I apologize. I am trying to make it up to you by assisting."

"Are you sure about this?" Donny asked, looking from Bishop to April in apprehension.

"It's safe," April assured him, "I will do it, if that's alright, Bishop?"

"Here," He said, handing it out for her to take it.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked.

"Uh…" Donny began.

"I will." Leo said, before Donny could say anymore. He watched April walk towards him.

"Alright," She said, "It may sting a little." She pressed the device against Leo's shoulder. He felt a slight burning sensation start from the area of contact to his other shoulder. Then the area on each shoulder glowed a light blue, forming what resembled a sword, before a black line began to swirl around it.

"That's it," April said as she stepped back.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess," Leo said, nodding.

"Now for the rest of you."

Raph's tattoo appeared in the same position as Leo's with his resembling his sais in the color red. Donny's was a vertical purple line traveling down from the lower part of his neck to his plastron. Mikey's resembled his nunchukus crossed in a sideways x located below his neck just above the top edge of his plastron in the color orange. All of them had that same black swirl.

"Yer tat' looks rockin' Raph," Angel said. Raph only grinned in response.

"Now you four best be careful." April warned, "Just because you have those tattoos does not mean you are out of danger. It doesn't repel werewolves and the vampires can still harm you if the catch you off guard. It also does not repel against Vamp-Leo's powers or do anything once you are dragged into Vamp-Donny's shadows."

"We'll be careful." Leo said.

"Yeah, no problemo," Mikey added.

"You only say that now when yer in here." Raph told Mikey. Mikey refrained from responding to that comment.

"I have to get back to business," April said, "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

"We always stay out of trouble!" Mikey said.

"Trouble just usually finds us," Donny added.

"I can't deny that," She said with a smile, "See ya later!" Then she was gone. Bishop and Angel followed, leaving the four brothers alone. Leo stood and faced his brothers.

"We're goin' ta Masta Splinter's grave, aren't we?" Raph asked as he stood as well.

"Yep," Leo said, "I hate to lie to April like that, but we need to. I'm hoping to find some answers there. This world's so messed up. There has to be a better explanation that what we've been given."

"I'm all for this," Raph said. Leo turned to Donny and Mikey for their opinion and they both nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go." Leo said before leading the way out.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** This is were you will find the picture of what these tattoos look like if my discription was off. I did it in paint. I hope it describes them more! .com/art/OBaV-Tattoos-113728404 Now please review! I lover your reviews! I save every one of them in my e-mail to re-read at my desire if I'm having trouble! They inspire me even more!


	5. Splinter's Tale and Lumus's Scheme

**A/N:** Sorry, my readers (if you're even out there for this fic) for the slow upstates. One more chapter sould finally bring me outta loose-leaf pages to notebook pages. You guys are very behind, I'm sorry to tel you. My friend's actually gets to hear what happens a lot closer to the climax. (V-Leo: She doesn't deserve our favor.) Shut up, vampire. ;) I'm the all-powerful authoress. Be careful with what you say. (V-Leo: T_T) Anyway, INTRODUCING GHOST-SPLINTER AND LUMUS THE WEREWOLF! (Lumus: *bows* It's a pleasure. Maybe you'll help me with little nuisances?) (V-Leo: T_T *throws a light ball at him*) (Lumus: T_T *attacks*) (V-Leo: *fights back*) ...O.o well while those two are fighting, please read on, dear readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the turtles & company. Any familiar name belongs to Eastman and Laird. The AUs - the vampire turtles and ghost-splinter (April, Klunk, Bishop, Angel, Angel's brother are not AU enough to be claimed... They still belong to their original owners) - and the OCs - Lumus, his werewolves, the vampire colony, the fellow stronghold refugees, and the vampires' camp of human dishes - belong to me along with the plot.

* * *

The journey to Splinter's final resting place was uneventful. The streets were empty and the woods quiet. The entrance inside was hidden among gnarled trees and greenery, but they eventually found it. Once they climbed down into the old sewer tunnels, they noticed the cracked walls and ceiling threatening collapse. Some of the tunnels leading away were completely blocked off for possibly years.

"Be careful, guys," Leo said, "This place looks like it's just about ready to go." The three nodded as they followed him without comment.

Eventually they came upon what appeared to be an unmarked crypt on a raised stone platform. Unlit candles were scattered around it in brass holders. As the four approached, the candles lit themselves one-by-one on their own before a transparent figure began to materialize over the crypt. The brothers' eyes widened when it was revealed to be the ghostly form of their Master Splinter.

"Welcome," He said in greeting. His voice sounded hollow – as if coming from some far away place – and waved slightly like a badly tuned radio.

"Master Splinter?" The four cried simultaneously.

"Yes, my sons," He said.

"But…you're dead, right? Leo asked.

"Yes I am," He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Mikey asked.

"Do you want to know everything?"

"Yes," The brothers said with their heads bowed.

"Well then, I'll start at the beginning…

"My sons had arrived home late after what was supposed to be a normal training run. They were exhausted and injured. They were still my sons then. At afternoon practice a few days later, I started noticing the changes…

"I had paired Donatello with Leonardo that day. Nothing was out of the ordinary at first. Nearing the end of the spar, I began to notice Leonardo had gotten stronger. So strong that he accidentally had Donatello flying backwards into the dojo's wall. Even then, he was, as normal, apologetic and Donatello was oddly mostly unhurt.

"After that, things only got worse. There was one morning that Donatello was having a nightmare, as per recently. When we arrived, he was falling into the shadow across his bed. We had to quickly pull him out before we lot him. He discovered later that the only way he could stop this was to control the shadows, ultimately endangering his very sanity along with his voice in the way others hear it.

"Michelangelo and Raphael were next to show their new abilities during a fight between them. Michelangelo was a blur as he ran and Raphael's strength newly brought down the lair with each missed punch.

"Leonardo's mystical abilities were the last to emerge and difficult to master. The first power used was a force field. I believe he's stopped using those once he mastered the others. I believe he may even have an unseen power over people, especially over is brothers – almost hypnotic in a way that made slaves out of his brothers. It could, of course, just be because he is the strongest out of all of them and they secretly fear him while in their awe. Donatello seemed to be his second-in-command while Raphael and Michelangelo were merely unwritten enforcers.

"I only became truly worried when the news became clouded with mysterious animalistic attacks to disappearances in later reports. I knew then that my sons had truly changed for the worse. They had become murders, growing better at hiding their crimes with time as they grew more frequent. I had to confront them about, but when I did, I never expected what came next… The looks in their eyes… I remember the exact words still to this day…

"'I believe it is time for dessert, my brothers,' Leonardo had said he showed his fanged smile, blood lust in all their eyes. All at once, they had attacked me. I didn't have a chance against the four of them. I was dead in a matter of minutes…

"They left me here after my death and never returned since. They must be stopped at all costs. I realize now that they had died the day they came home from that long-ago fight. They are lost and can never be brought back. This thirst of theirs is placed above all else, but do not underestimate them. They know when it's best to leave a brother behind and they know how to get one back when they need to. They can seem without care to each other at one moments' notice then turn around and execute a well-planned rescue mission without flaw and they revenge will always be brutal. Do you understand?"

When the ghostly image of Splinter finished his speech, he looked to the brothers for their response. All four stared back at him with the same shock written on their faces. For a while, all was silent.

Finally, Leonardo spoke up for all of them as he shook his head. "That's really unbelievable that we can change into those monsters…" He said, slowly, "Don't worry, sensei. We'll do something about these vampires." His brothers nodded their agreement.

"Keep well," Master Splinter said with a nod before he faded away. Leo turned to his brothers.

"Everyone ready to go back now?" He asked. They nod, still unable to form a true response. "This won't happen to us. This is just a messed up alternate universe. We'll be fine."

"I'd neva thought I'd say this but…I agree wit'cha, bro." Raph said slowly. "Man, that reminded me o' my vampire self…" He palmed his face and shook his head. Leo let out a chuckle at that.

"Alright, come on." He said as he led the way out.

When they finally returned to the surface, the darkness seemed more complete. The four looked around themselves as the shadows sifted between the trees as neighboring bushes rustled ominously. Mikey could even swear he saw glowing amber eyes in the deepest of these shadows.

"We should get going." Leo said with a familiar and unwelcome chill slid down the back of his neck, warning his of impending danger. His eyes skirted along between the trees.

"I agree totally, bro…" Mikey said as he sifted his weight from side-to-side. Raphael nodded, firmly, in silent agreement before starting forward. A feral growl from the surrounding shadows greeted his movement, causing him to freeze. He shared a look with Leo before both drew their weapons. Don and Mike followed soon after just in time for a group of wolves seemed to separate themselves from the shadows and into the clearing.

There were about fourteen of them and they were all watching them as they began to pace: stalking their prey. Mikey visibly gulped as he backed up further than his brothers did at the sight. "What do we do now?" He whispered.

"We fight." Leo answered. It was their only option and the leader knew it, but deep down he was afraid he had sentenced his brothers to their death. These wolves moved with purpose – intelligently. These were surely the were-wolves they were told about. The way they stared down their prey, Leo could read the challenge as if they had spoken aloud. One of them, the leader of this pack, looked directly at Leo with meaningful eyes. Leo didn't like the look at all.

Too quickly, the wolves attacked. They stuck fast and as one. The four brothers had nowhere to run, so they fought back. No ninja training could have prepared them for this: the claws and fangs of wild wolves. Not even Donatello's bo staff could hold against them. Donny barely had time to register the two broken halves of his beloved weapon before the wolf that snapped it in its jaws came at him again.

The wolves wouldn't quit until all four were left battered to exhaustion, covered in their own blood from countless bites and scratches. By this time, only Raphael could manage to keep his eyes partly open, if barely. The rest were unconscious from their injuries. So Raphael was able to watch as the wolves dragged Leonardo away from the others, his brother's shoulder in the jaws of one of them. Raphael couldn't form a sound, but he saw it all before weariness from the battle finally wore him out, tugging him into nothingness.

A pain-filled scream of shock pierced the still crisp air as Leonardo awoke to the chill river his wolf escort had dumped him in. The water was so cold; it was painful to his wounded body. It stung especially in each bleeding cut he had sustained. It took him a while after waking to register that the scream he had heard was his own.

Only a few miles away, that single scream jolted Raphael back to wakefulness. Still highly delirious after the attack, it took him a minute or two to recognize the scream was Leo. It was definitely unnerving to hear such pain in his brother's voice. Especially, like Raph in so many ways, Leo rarely showed true pain.

Raph slowly sat up, wincing and feeling light-headed. It took some time for Raph to start feeling the beginning edges of anxiety. Leo was out there, injured, with a pack of deadly wolves for company. He needed help now. Finally, Raph managed to shakily get to his feet and stumbled towards his brothers.

By the time Leo was dragged into the wolves' camp, he was content to just lie were they left him lying on his plastron. He was fully aware of the wolves circling him. He just didn't think he'd have the energy to move if he tried. As he laid there, quiet and unmoving, he heard someone approach. Leo didn't bother to look. He kept his eyes half-open in the same direction they had been when he arrived.

"Is he awake?" A rough male voice asked. One of the wolves walked into Leo's sight and, when it was near enough, bent down to look into his half-open eyes before turning and nodding in the direction of the speaker.

"I am Lumus." The voice then spoke to Leo. "My pack here are sworn enemies of the vampires. They are nothing but bloodthirsty tyrants. You, Leonardo, share a special connection with the leader of those vampires. With the death of the leader, the others would fall like dominos in result. The leader is the only thing keeping them from becoming lawless scavengers. And we know how to kill it…

It is simple logic that when two of the same share the same time and dimension, a simple matter of killing one will automatically kill the other. That is what we, as werewolves, must do to end this feud. It'll be so much easier to kill you anyway. That is your fate."

Leo let this sink in slowly. These werewolves want to kill him so his vampire counterpart would be killed as well. If that were true, did that mean his promise was gong to be their downfall? Would completing Splinter's request end up like killing themselves? He couldn't allow that…

Leo's own forthcoming death wasn't even acknowledged. He was only worried about not being able to tell his brothers this important development. He needed to get back to them but he could barely move. He was too weak from blood loss. His body was suffering from shock. All he could manage to move were his fingers as he tried to will his body to follow.

The trail was easy to follow. Blood was streaked on the ground where his body had been dragged and smeared along the leaves and branches that had gotten the way along with torn pieces of fabric. The remaining brothers were disgusted and worried at the sight. Wherever their brother was, they could tell he must have lost a lot of blood.

"What do they even want with him?" Mikey asked as he stomped his feet in the ground a few steps behind his brother, his thumbs stuck in his belt. "Why didn't they take us as well? Why only him? We were all at their mercy!"

"I don't know, Mikey," Donny said through clenched teeth. He held onto Raph harder with each step his injured leg took. "I wish I did."

"Whateva it is, they'll pay fer it!" Raph growled, "'Specially if they hurt 'im at all b'fore we get there!"

The river ahead stopped the trail dead. It seemed the wolves knee more than the three believed. They had used the river to throw off any pursuers and left the three unsure where to head towards next.

"You won't be taking either." They heard April's voice say from behind them. The three turned to her as she explained. "I knew you'd come here and it wasn't to hard to follow the tracks. The three of you will be returning to Stronghold with me. The wolves at least let you escape with your lives this time."

"They got Leo!" Raph almost yelled as he glared at her, "We can't jus' ferget about 'im!"

"He may already be dead or he may still be barely alive, but if you three stay out here, they will come back to finish you off!" April said, sternly. With the years she'd gained, she knew exactly how to deal with Raphael. "If you three die, Leo will have no one. Do you understand?" Raph narrowed his eyes, no response strong enough to be spoken aloud.

"Raph," Don said as he reached for his brother's wrist from where he was resting against a large boulder. "I think April's right. I definitely won't be much help in a fight if it comes down to one. If these wolves could take down the four of us together, then two will fare even worse. I don't even think you and Mikey are really up for another fight like that anyway. We'll have to think of another plan. We have to go back with April."

Instead of a verbal response, Raph just grunted before helping Don back to his feet and leading his brothers after April. Their combined words driving the point home in his mind so he couldn't deny their logic, but Raph swore they'd find Leo as soon as they were ready for the fight. If Leo was dead when they reached him, those wolves will be in for a night of hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. If you do not do so, I'll send the vampire turtles after you. (V-Mikey: Fresk meat?) (V-Raph: Something to crush.) (V-Donny: *Grins in expectation as he solidifies from the shadows around him*) (V-Leo: *sighs* Patience, brethren. Will have dinner shortly. Now kindly place your tongues back in your mouths. You make me wonder why I still allow you so many freedoms... And you, *points at V-Donny* I'm especially disappointed in you.) (V-Donny: O.o)


	6. The Conflict Revealed

**A/N: Hey, found out I already wrote this part and had it saved in my docs. Who knew? But I decided to merge my original with my new addition using Word's new awesome compare feature. This is the result. A chapter that is long enough to read at least. Though the scene isn't complete on the end. It's not noticable though :) I write this for M.D. Owen who wanted more AU vampy turtles. I'll catch everyone up before I write more in the fic. The notebook is so far ahead now O.o AlexHamato gave me some inspiration for my Mikey too. I love her Mikey. Everyone should read her fics more! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kill him!" The order from Lumus, the head of the werewolf population, had Leo tightening his closed eyes in preparation. By the sounds around him, he guessed one of the wolves had broken free from the pack. The footsteps approached his prone form. Dagger-like claws pierced the flesh of his neck. So this was how he was going to die? He had no doubt his brothers were alive out there and searching for him. A part of him was glad they wouldn't get to see this. Another part wished for the rescue. He couldn't help the feeling his impending death caused even though he was not afraid. Thoughts of his brothers flashed through his mind. He couldn't protect them like this. He tried to move even though he knew it was hopeless. All he could do was wait for the final moment of his life…

But it never came. Before the wolf could make a move more to end Leo's life for good, the deadly teeth were ripped painfully away. The whimpers of a wounded dog filled the clearing before they ceased abruptly. Leo opened his eyes as wide as he could to find the source. He didn't have to wait long as Lumus answered his unasked question.

"You!" Lumus growled. "What are you doing on my territory, _vampire_!" The last word said with such venom, it was an insult.

""It is a simple reason really," A voice Leo recognized all too well, sounded next: his vampire counterpart. "I mean, why else would I even desire to come here? You are attempting to kill my weaker self, in effect, to kill me. My only weakness. I'm surprised you didn't automatically invite me into the action. I also wonder how you could even assume I would not find out about this."

"You are not welcome here!" Lumus growled, his voice sounding more animalistic.

"Well, then I will be leaving. Staying here isn't something I like to do any longer than necessary anyway. Do you know what werewolf blood smells like? It isn't something I prefer to be around too much." V-Leo said, "I will be taking him with me, of course."

"No you will not!" Lumus's anger was almost tangible now. Leo tried to keep his focus on the conversation, but the blood loss was starting to tug at his senses. They were talking about him. That much he had gathered, but why did his counterpart want with him? They were his enemies as well. Why would this vampire want him so badly? Was it because Vampire Leo wanted to kill him himself? That would make since…

"Can you stop me, _werewolf_?" The vampire asked with a skeptical air as he made the last word sound like an insult as well. There was a moment's pause before V-Leo continued, his voice acquiring a threatening air. "If you touch him, I promise you I'll add another scar across that chest of yours. I'll make it a nice 'x' for the next time I feel in the mood for target practice."

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Lumus growled, "You already slaughtered one of my own!"

"Then you leave me no choice. You chose your fate." Without warning, Leo felt a rush of air above him and then the sound of Lumus gasping in pain before Leo felt himself lifted off the ground by the top edge of his shell in an unbelievable speed. He found himself in his other's arms and with half-lidded eyes, studied his expression.

Vampire-Leonardo was sneering proudly. He was not looking at Leo, but where Leo assumed was Lumus's location. It was a very unsettling that Leo could be in his other's arms like this. Especially with the newly placed tattoo that was supposed to repel vampires. Then Leo remembered April's conditions: the tattoos were at their strongest when the owner's guard was up and were almost useless if the owner was weakened with injuries. This was why the vampire could touch Leo without an effect whatsoever: Leo was vulnerable.

"Good bye, werewolf." V-Leo said with that same sneer as a bright flash of light erupted into a portal. "Hopefully we do not meet again."

"I will…kill you…vampire!" Lumus gasped between pained breaths even as V-Leo stepped through the portal. Leo closed his eyes again as they passed through it.

At the portal's exit, vamp-Leo gently set Leo on the ground against the brick wall a building. When he felt the ground beneath him, Leo turned towards the vampire. He could see the light of the stronghold in the background. He was confused. "Why?" Leo managed to breathe out. His voice was a weak whisper, but it was enough.

"I thought that would be obvious," V-Leo said, "You are mine to kill, not his." Vamp-Leo pulled the hood of his cloak over his head before walking right into the blaring lights of Stronghold and quickly on the door before retreating back to the shadowed ever-night and continued without looking at Leo. "Your brothers will be out soon and will fix you up. Fighting you now while you are weakened by those scavenges would not be entertaining to me. You will heal. Then I will claim what is mine." With that, he disappeared. Leo was still confused by this, but the sounds of the door opening and then his brothers' voices helped him relax enough to give up to the pull of rest…

* * *

Mikey waited by Leo's bedside for his eldest brother to awaken. His own injuries from the werewolves had already begun to heal enough so he and the other two could do as they pleased, but Leo… He hadn't woken up since they found him slumped against the wall outside Stronghold.

Mikey hadn't told his brothers that he had seen Leo's vampire counterpart watching them from a nearby rooftop. He wasn't sure he had even really seen it. The vampire had disappeared so quickly, he could've been imagining things. Maybe he didn't see anything. It could've been the shadows playing tricks on him. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Mikey?" Leo's wakened voice asked upon awakening. He tried sitting up, but Mikey gently pushed him back down.

"Just chill'lax for a bit bro," Mikey said with an easy smile. "There's no rush." Leo quickly scanned the unfamiliar room. Due to the twentysome cots in the large room – some currently occupied – that he was in and medical equipment, he guessed it to be the Stronghold's infirmary. He couldn't quite see the occupants, but it wasn't important at the moment. "Where's Raph and Don?" Leo asked as his eyes returned to his brother.

"Don't know," Mikey said, shrugging, "They're somewhere. "Leo, I have a question."

"What is it, Mike?" Leonardo sighed as he relaxed back on the cot with an expelling of breath.

"How did you get to the Stronghold?" He asked. "It's obvious you couldn't have made it on your own and April said the werewolves…don't usually leave their prey…alive…"

Leo sat up, ignoring his brother's protests, and wrapped his bandaged arm around his baby brother's shoulders in a one-armed hug. "I'm confused about that too, Mikey." He said, "I seriously thought I was going to die. If it wasn't for the vampire leader, I know I would have. It saved me."

"Why would super-evil leave you alive then?"

"Super-evil?" Leo couldn't help but smile at the nickname before turning serious once again.

"Why would he save your life?"

"I don't know," Leo said as Mikey say down on the side of Leo's cot to get closer to him. "According to what he said, he wants to be the ones to kill me in a fair fight. He single-handedly got me away from the werewolves. I can't imagine what else he can do…"

"I don't want to imagine," Mikey muttered against Leo's plastron. Leo began rubbing his hand up and down Mikey's shell.

"Mikey?" Leo asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" Mikey mumbled as he glanced up at him.

"Lumus, the pack leader, got me thinking this battle we swore to may be too much to ask for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if we kill the vampires, what if that could end up killing us? I don't know much about the time-space continuum, but it seems all too possible an outcome now. That's why the werewolves wanted me personally. My other, basically, runs the whole vampire population. They seemed to think with him gone; the others would soon follow. They also believed they could kill him by killing me because of the link we share."

"Then what do we do?"

"We may have to fight them anyway. Maybe there's another way around this, but if there isn't…" Leo let his words drift into silence as he looked away from Mikey.

"I think we should still do it." Mikey said, bringing Leo's focus back on him. "If we can't get back home anyway we can at least save this city. I'd rather not live my life in fear. If we have to die to kill those things, then so be it. It makes no difference to me." The determined expression on Mikey's face looked odd to his brother. Mikey was serious.

"Alright. But we have to let Donny and Raph have their say, too, before we officially make a decision."

"Of course."


	7. Search and Rescue

**A/N:**** Yeah, finally finished editing this chapter! The last is even longer on paper! I cut some of it out, reworked scenes, and added stuff. This only resembles the original in plot XD So, I'm still ahead by a few chapters, but I'm catching up! This is dedicated to M.D. Owen for loving this fic of mine and whining that it was put on a sorta hiatus (in typed perspective as I didn't stop writing it until I realized how ahead I was XD). Read her fics! They make me giggle half the time XD She's a wonderful writer and she needs more loving! I just realized I had to go back and add a few missing scenes. Looks like the first part is way too short to be left on its own as I originally hoped for :/**

* * *

A month later, Raph led Donny through the forever dark twisted roads of New York City. In this alternate world, the streets seemed to have lost most of the familiarity. Donny closed his trench coat further around himself as a nervous chill shivered down his spine. The streets were empty and carried with them the feeling of abandonment. The wind cut through his coat with a biting chill. The complete absence of sound was unnatural. It really bothered Don. He quickly stepped closer to his brother and tried to keep pace. As his eyes wandered under the shadow of his hood, he shivered again. "Raph, is this really necessary?" Donny whispered.

"Ya didn't hafta come." Raph said in his loud gruff voice, not bothering to whisper. His pace was brisk as he headed towards his destination. Hidden under his sleeves, his double tattoos were glowing brightly. He was prepared for any vampire attack.

"You really think I'd let you go out alone like this?" Donny whispered back. His tattoo flickered with his distraction.

"I don't need yer company if yer gonna complain." Raph said, his voice lowered harshly with a glance back at him. He wasn't mad. He was worried. He didn't want Don getting him into trouble.

"Why couldn't we wait for Leo to be well again so we all could've gone?"

"'Cuz he woulda stopped me. So if yer gonna help, stick next ta me. We should be gettin' close to tha epicenter now." Almost as soon as Raph said this, they began seeing the neon lights piercing the night. Band music drifted from open club doors were most of the lights came from. Raph headed towards the club and Donny huffed before following.

Inside, the club was filled with a variety of men and women partying and passing drinks around. They didn't seem out of the ordinary until Don caught sight of their sharp fangs dripping with what Donny fearfully assumed was blood. Donny pulled the hood further over his face and followed his brother to the bar table. Raph sat down on a bar stool and watched the vampires under his hood. He turned as Donny sat next to him, rubbing the back of his neck where Raph knew his tattoo was hidden from view. "I feel like we just stepped into the lion's den." Donny muttered.

"Just keep yer cool and you'll be fine." Raph whispered as the bartender approached them washing a champagne glass with a white rag that was slowly turning pink.

"Would you two like anything from the bar? The boss just sent over a new shipment." He asked the two. Donny and Raph both glanced at the costumer next to them drinking something remarkably similar to the consistency of blood before turning back to the bartender.

"No, we're good." Raph said for the both of them. The bartender eyed them suspiciously before retreating to the back room.

"I really don't like this…" Donny stated quietly. Raph turned to respond but paused at a familiar voice.

"Are you two new here?" The voice asked. Both brothers turned to look at Casey Jones. Casey was wearing a long black cloak over jeans and a black t-shirt. The brothers didn't say anything and Casey shook his head. "Hey come on. I have something you newcomers would wanna see." Raph stood but Donny grabbed his wrist.

"This may be just what I came here for." Raph whispered to Donny. "Come on, bro." Donny hesitated before sighing and following Casey out a side exit into an alley. As soon as the door closed, Casey stepped up to the shadows and bowed.

"I've brought them, master." He said. Raph and Donny quickly looked into the shadows. The laugh they heard next sent chills down their spine.

"God job, Casey." Vamp-Raph said as he stepped into view followed by Vamp-Mikey, before turning to the brothers with a sneer. "Hello again, weaker me."

Raph clenched his fists at that. "You can't touch me." He growled as he threw off the coat to reveal the glowing tattoos. Vamp-Raph simply ignored them.

"Those won't save you even without our brothers here." Vamp-Raph said as he snapped his fingers. Vamp-Mikey grinned before disappearing. Raph glanced around nervously, but before he could blink, it was done. Donny slumped forward without a sound and Vamp-Mikey appeared again, holding him up. He dragged his catch over to Vamp-Raph, his grin wider than before. Raph growled as he whipped out his sais.

"Let my brotha go!" Raph growled.

"No," Vamp-Raph said, "This is my prize." Raph moved to charge him but Casey stepped between them.

"I'll protect you, master!" Casey said.

"Why tha shell does he call ya that?" Raph growled as he froze his charge. Vamp-Raph dragged a clawed hand over Casey's shoulder.

"Because I was the one to turn him." He explained, "Big brotha prefers turning people himself but I at least got to keep my personal servant."

"I'd die for you, master." Casey said.

"I know," Vamp-Raph said. Then he turned to his other. "Would you kill Casey to get to me?"

"No…" Raph grunted out as he bowed his head and let his sais drop to the ground. "Not when ya got my brotha too."

"I thought so," Vamp-Raph said, "Casey, his weapons."

"Yes, master!" Casey said before collecting Raph's sais. Vamp-Raph approached his normal self and hesitantly touched Raph's shoulder. A small twinge like that of an electric shock passed through the vampire's body, but it was minimal. Raph had lowered his guard. The vampire took this moment to crush Raph's shoulder in his fist. The pain was enough to have Raph screaming before losing consciousness.

* * *

April entered the infirmary with a frantic look on her aged face. "Have you two seen Raph and Don?"

"No, why?" Leo asked as Mikey hoped off the cot to face April.

"I haven't seen them since they asked me where the vampires stayed." She said before palming her forehead. "I think they may have gone out to find them."

"Why would they do that?" Leo asked as he sat up, removed his blanket, and dropped his legs over the edge of the cot. Other than feeling a little light-headed, he felt fine.

"It was probably Raph's idea." Mikey muttered.

"You're planning on going after them, aren't you?" April asked, eyeing Leo severely.

"You don't expect me to stay here when my brothers could be in danger, do you?" Leo shot back with a raised brow, before hopping down off the cot. He squeezed his eyes shut against a new wave of dizziness that nearly toppled him as he laid a hand on the cot to steady himself.

"You're not in any condition to be helping anyone. You're still recovering from massive blood loss." April said with her hands on her hips, noticing this.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" He asked next. By this time, Mikey had an arm wrapped around his brother to help. April just glared at Leo.

"April, as you can see," Mikey said, "Trying to stop Leo when he's got his head on something is near impossible. He's like…a raging bull that can't be stopped." Leo spared him a bemused look for that.

"I know," April sighed heavily. "It would be nice if you would just stay here, safe and sound. Just…be careful."

"Just give me a minute and I'll be ready." Leo summoned up his balance before releasing the cot. This time he found he wouldn't need it. "Alright, come on, Mikey." He stepped out of Mike's grasp and started walking towards the door. Mikey quickly followed his brother with a quick farewell to April in the form of a hurried, comical bow. April just shook her head with a smile in response. It was at moments like this, that she really missed the way her guys used to be before they became vampires. Then she remembered something and, with a quick palming of her forehead, she went off to gather the materials Leo and Mikey would need before hurrying after them.

* * *

Donny regained consciousness with a blinding headache. He felt a trickle of blood sliding down the side of his face. He shook his head to try to clear away the fog in his brain but that only made him nauseous. He felt an arm move around his shoulders and he opened his eyes to see the dark green blur of his brother.

"Are ya feelin' alright?" Raph asked. His shoulder felt like a burning, stabbing mess of pain that seemed to want to command his attention, but he had still managed to remain conscious for the last five minutes after he had awakened.

"Where are we?" Donny asked instead of answering his brother's question. He tried to lift his head to look but Raph denied him that ability by keeping his younger brother's head pressed against his plastron.

"Just relax." He said, "They ain't here right now and that's all that I really know. Well 'cept there ain't no windows or doors so I don't even know how we got inside; 'less it was this world's Leo or yer otha."

"Will you let me go…?" Donny asked, softly. His head was still killing him and loud voices only made it worse.

"Ya were hit real hard, Donny." Raph said as answer. "I know that can make ya feel sick. I don't wantcha throwin' up all ova tha place. Ya may have a concussion too so don't go fallin' asleep 'r nuthin'."

"Ugh, don't talk about that…" Donny groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut against the burn of bile rising up in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, I thought so," Raph chuckled softly. "Just take it easy fer a bit."

Donny nodded, silently in response. They both allowed a comfortable silence to creep over them before Donny felt good enough to speak again. "My head's killing me." He muttered. Raph finally allowed him to raise his head and Donny lightly touched the area of his head that hurt the most. He wasn't surprised at the blood he felt there. He was still worried about it though. He knew the vampires were strong and he wasn't sure exactly how much damage was done. He could barely even think over the pain. He wished he could sleep it off, but Raph was right. That wouldn't be a good idea if he ended up never waking up again…

"At least it didn't kill ya. Ya had me worried there fer a sec'." Raph said, "I neva even saw it hit ya. It happened too fast."

"April did say this Mikey was fast," Donny said. Raph just huffed before absentmindedly laying a hand on his injured shoulder. Just the slightest touch and he tried to hide a gasp as the pain lanced down his whole arm.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Big and ugly, but it's fine." Raph said, firmly. Don could tell he was lying but decided to let it slide.

A light blue glow suddenly filled the room. The two of them turned towards the newly-formed portal in time to see three of the vampires step into view. As the portal dissolved, Vamp-Donny merged out of the shadows. Vampire-Leo's light blue rings bound and lifted the two injured turtles.

"So you both have awakened?" Vamp-Leo asked, "I was curious if you ever would. My brothers did well in capturing you – if a bit overdone. You should be thankful you are still live. We tend to show off a little."

"Why'dja let us live anyway?" Raph asked, pausing in his struggles against his binds momentarily.

"So my brother can have a little fun of course." He said with a sneer as he glanced towards vampire Donatello. V-Donny stepped forward as his already dark hands began to fade more into shadow. "It's not often he's allowed to utilize the full extent of his abilities." The shadows behind Donny and Raph began to grow and stretch out finger-like tendrils toward the two brothers. As it began to entwine itself around the legs, a cold chill shivered through the two of them. The light rings released them then, but it was too late to escape the shadows' clutches – though they did try.

"No," Donny muttered, "Not again!"

The shadows quickly engulfed them until they were lost among it. Its dark fingers seeped into their minds and once it had hold, images swamped them before they could resist. What each of the two of them saw varied according to their own fears…

* * *

Leo and Mikey found the vampire's tower easily enough with April's help. A crossbow and a belt of flash bombs for each were added to their weapons. "I'm going to warn you before you go in…" April began, "You might run into Casey. Raphael turned him. Casey acts completely loyal to him now."

"I was curious about him…" Leo said, with a sigh.

"They almost killed me that night… I remember it so well… Casey was only trying to protect me… It was when Raphael and Michelangelo were still young vampires…"

"What about the other two?" Leo was looking towards the tower as he listened.

"I don't know about in the past, but now they are always up in the tower. They only come down for special occasions. They leave the scouting and club-hopping to the other two." April sighed, "Be careful, boys. No one's ever returned once they entered before. …At least not still human."

"Don't worry about us, April," Leo assured her. "We'll do this."

"Yeah, we're ninjas, remember?" Mikey added in with a wink. "No vampires can touch this!"

"We'll meet you back at the stronghold with Don and Raph!" Leo said as he pulled Mikey along into the tower.

The vampire's home consisted of twenty floors full of vampires. The stench of blood and death hit the two brothers like a sack of bricks. While Mikey's expression turned sour, Leo's just grew harsh. He led Mikey to follow with hand gestures. They didn't want to fight through every vampire in the building. Mikey watched the vampires just feet from them. He couldn't see what they crowded around, but the sounds left his imagination to run away with him. He wouldn't doubt there was once a person where blood seeped between the legs of the vampires. He was frozen by the sight.

Leo tugged on his wrist to pull him away without words. The door he opened revealed the stairs and he quickly pushed Mikey in and closed the door. With each new piece of evidence of these vampires' evil, his rage grew. It was hard to believe he was the cause of everything they saw in this bizarre world. He would never want to live like this. It sickened him. It was only made worse when he began to feel eyes watching him. Eyes he knew were not around him, but in his own head. _His_ eyes. "He knows we're here." Leo whispered to Mikey.

"How do you know?" Mike whispered back, but Leo didn't answer. They both took hookshots out and shot them towards the highest stair railing they could reach. The two of them immediately rocketed upwards. They were almost to level twelve when Mikey's cord snapped. He screamed out in shock for the seconds he was in free fall. Leo's hand reached out immediately and caught his arm. The cord jerked with both of their weight and refused to move more.

"Whoa, close call…" Mike breathed out. He brought his other arm up to hold onto his brother better.

The cord holding them jerked again and they both looked up towards Casey's grinning face. His razor sharp claws were digging into the cord. Leo's eyes narrowed at the danger. The cord thinned to the snapping point before a voice interrupted him.

"Bring our guests up, Casey."

Leo had already begun to evaluate which landing he would need to catch when he and Mikey were yanked upwards. The both of them easily pulled themselves up to safety. Leo's eyes found Vamp-Raph's. He was leaning casually against the wall in front of floor thirteen.

"Is there a reason you didn't let us fall?" Leo asked him.

Casey answered instead, "The Big Boss wants to see you make it." He followed his words with a laugh, "You are so doomed."

"You're here for your brothers, right?" Vamp-Raph said. "Big Brother says you can have what's left of them if you can get past the shadows. Oh, and one more thing… Casey?"

The brothers saw him move, but they could do nothing to defend against Casey's speed. Mikey tried to punch the blurred figure, but he was too fast. And then he was gone, along with the light bomb belts the two used to carry.

"Big Brother doesn't want you cheating." Vamp-Raph said with a smirk before he disappeared as well in blurring speeds.

Mikey whirled around at being so suddenly alone with Leo. "Okay…"

"Come on, Mike," Leo said as he quickly ran up the rest of the stairs, "No time to waste!" Mike immediately turned and raced his brother up the stairs.

The floor of their destination was thrown open as they reached it. Leo and Mikey cautiously approached it. The room opened up to a windowless hallway. In fact, the only door was the one they just entered. A faint light blue light hovering in the air was the only lighting in the room. There was only one occupant. Vamp-Leo stood before them with a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"So you have arrived. I was beginning to grow impatient." He said to the two brothers.

Leo whipped out his katana so they rang through the hall. "Where are Raph and Donny?"

"In the room behind me," Vamp-Leo said, easily. "I wouldn't try getting inside. There isn't a single window, door, or big enough air vent for you to get in. It's the perfect place to hide in when the sun used to come out."

"…Used to?" Mikey asked, slowly.

"My brother's shadows now block out the sun."

"Release my brothers now, vampire!" Leo roared.

"After I saved you from becoming puppy chow? It wouldn't be honorable to kill me now. You know that." The Vampire said, smugly.

"You don't practice honor."

"What's the plan, Big Brother?" Vamp-Raph's voice came from behind them. Mikey turned towards him and saw he wasn't alone. Vamp-Mikey had come too.

"We stall." Vamp-Leonardo's voice was firm.

"Stall for what?" Mikey asked the question before Leo could.

"We want to see how long until they crack." Vamp-Mikey said with a laugh. "Most don't last too long against out brother's shadows."

"So you're saying you tried it on that brute?" Mikey asked with his own smirk and he lazily pointed at Vamp-Raph. "How long did he last? Seconds?"

"Mikey…" Leo turned to him with worry.

"You fuckin' little shrimp!" Vamp-Raph roared.

"Raphael!" Vamp-Leo snapped.

Vamp-Raph only roughly shook his head and hand as if fending off invisible insects; his glare never leaving Mikey. "I'm a vampire! I could rip you apart and suck you dry before you could blink!"

Leo was shocked at the clear feeling of rage he felt radiating from his vampire counterpart. Vamp-Mikey also caught his flash of pain-riddled rage at the insubordination. "Hey, Raphael! Do you really want to fall for an old trick of mine?! I mean, come on! It's soooo obvious!"

"So this Raph has to have his mommy take care of him?" Mikey asked, backing up to the far wall as he did so. "He can't think for himself? How lame is that?"

"What do you think you're doing, Mikey?!" Leo asked his brother. "This isn't-"

Before Leo could finish his sentence, Vamp-Raph's fist crashed towards Mike. The orange-banded turtle ducked from the blow he already knew would come and tried to catch it with one of his nunchucku's chains. Seconds later, the chain snapped into bits of useless metal. Mikey tried to compensate, but within the same second, the bone in his arm shattered. The pain nearly sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. As he slid to the ground, holding his busted arm, the wall caved out around him.

"Mikey!" Leo immediately ran over and caught him with one arm. The other held his katana between him and the vampire.

"You idiot!" Vamp-Leo yelled at his brother. "You fell for his trick!"

"Leo…" Mikey pointed to the new hole in the wall with his good arm. Leo nodded his response. He didn't know whether his brother's idea was stupid or brilliant. Whatever it was, he'll have a talk with him later about it. Now, time was of the essence.

"Find a safe place to hold up. Don't pass out yet," Leo demanded of his brother before he stepped through the wall beyond without waiting for a response.

The first thing he noticed was the shadows darkening the room. A figure he could barely make out among them immediately caught his attention. He could see the white of its eyes as they turned towards him upon his entrance; eyes of empty shadows and despair. He knew it had to be the Donatello of this world. His talent revealed him clearly.

Leo scanned the room. He caught sight of the scant silhouettes of his brothers leaning against each other in shadow. He could nearly smell their fear as Raphael's restless form held Donatello close to him. The shadows had only receded marginally in response to Michelangelo's distraction. What he could see of his brothers was not going to last.

Without much thought, Leonardo charged and slammed the blunt edge of his katana into the culprit's gut. The vampire merely smirked, sickly, as his shadows wisped around the blade. The force Leo put into the attack had him stumbling forward for only a pace, but that was what the vampire needed for the advantage. V-Donny's shadowed arm solidified only enough to grab Leo's arm and send him soaring into the wall near his brothers.

His carapace absorbed most of the force as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. He quickly recovered with a shake of his head before he crawled over to Raphael and Donatello. He fruitlessly tried to wake them, but nothing worked. They were still resolutely trapped by the vampire's shadow world. Leo looked up and glared at the culprit as he approached. As he watched, he caught sight of shadowed hands reaching out at him from where his brothers were huddled. He scrambled back as they attempted to pull him into the shadow world; frantically brushing their searching fingers from his body. He tried to hold a stoic expression through his hasty and temporary retreat.

"Release them!" Leo ordered the shadow figure, but the vampire just slowly shook his head with that same sneer on his face. V-Donny had now reached the huddled brothers. Leo gave him a warning look. His hand itched for the feel of the one light bomb he had managed to keep ahold of. He only had one chance and with the speed he knew all the vampires had, he couldn't risk it while one had eyes on him.

It was at that moment when his distraction came in the form of a spinning nunchucku aimed for the vampire's head. The weapon flew harmlessly through wispy shadow, but it was enough for Leo to make his move. He whipped out the light bomb and smashed it into the ground. He barely acknowledged the screech that filled the room. The shadows immediately retreated and Leo took the opportunity to return to his brothers' sides to attempt waking them once again.

He barely touched them before Donatello screamed out with his counterpart's screeches. He still wasn't fully awake yet, but the combined noise of the room jolted Raphael to consciousness. The red-masked turtle looked disoriented before he focused on his now silent brother. Without thinking, Raph moved to help Leo with Don, only to jar his crushed shoulder. The resulting pain caused him to gasp as he clutched at his injury.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

Raph quickly nodded but refrained from speaking just yet. This time when he went to help with Don, he did so more carefully. "Donny?"

"What were you thinking; taking off on your own like that?" Leo demanded with his eyes back on Don. "If we do anything in this apocalyptic world, it's as a group: as in all four of us together, in case you need reminding. You could have easily been killed!"

"Lay off," Raph growled, "I ain't in tha mood fer your crap, fearless."

A groan brought the conversation to an end as both brothers witnessed Donatello's eyes flutter open. "…Raph…"

"I'm here, bro," Raph said.

"That's a relief…" Don sighed as his eyes slipped closed again.

"Don't fall back ta sleep now," Raph quickly said before turning to Leo. "He got knocked in tha head a litta too hard."

"Mm, I doubt I can sleep willingly for a while." Don frowned.

"We can't linger here long. We have to get moving," Leo said as he looked for the vampires.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph asked him.

Leo looked for the mentioned brother where he last saw him. Two of the other vampires had entered the room by now. Only vamp-Don and vamp-Leo were missing. It was then that Leo spotted Mikey. The orange-banded brother only had one nunchuku to defend himself. He might as well only have his fists. The shattered shoulder he had received earlier prohibited him from executing any quick movements. The pain was beginning to take its toll. He could barely stay on his feet…and he was already backed into a corner by the remaining vampires with nowhere left to go.

Leonardo stood; ready to intervene as vamp-Raph moved in for the kill, but Raphael was faster. The _shiing_ of his katana sliding out of its sheath distracted Leo for an instant as his brother dashed forward. It took another second before Leonardo understood Raphael's intention. "No, Raph…!" He took a step forward to stop what he was sure would backfire, but it was too late. Blood peppered the immediate area in a grisly scene. The head of the vampire clone of Leo's brother rolled to a stop at Michelangelo's feet. Leonardo turned shocked eyes to Raphael as his own katana lowered in the darker green brother's hand. "Impulsive hothead," Leo growled under his breath, his fisted hand yearning to retrieve his favored weapon.

"Who's next?" Raph called out as he raised the katana to eye-level.

"Interesting," Vamp-Leonardo reentered the room with a quirked brow. Leo shivered at the wave of curiosity coming from his clone. "So you managed to kill my brother without endangering your own life? Thank you for confirming my suspicions, Raphael."

"What are ya talkin' about?" Raph asked.

"We're connected, dumbass," Leo answered, instead, with narrowed eyes. "You kill one of them and it takes out the dimensional counterpart as well. That's what the werewolves attempted with me. If you waited for a second, you would've known instead of endangering everyone's lives. You're lucky it seems to void the problem when you kill your own clone."

"This saves me the trouble of testing the theory out myself," Vamp-Leo stated. "I've forgotten how…convenient Raphael's impulsive nature can be."

"That just means I can kill you myself!" Leo roared at his counterpart.

"Later, I assure you." Vamp-Leo turned his open palm at each normal turtle in turn. A flash of light blue light blinded them before they found themselves hurling through space. The light cleared almost as soon as it began. The four turtles grunted as they landed on solid concrete. Leo pushed himself to his feet with the immediate knowledge of the familiar travel through his counterpart's light portals. He quickly glanced around himself, taking in the sight of the dark city streets just outside the vampires' tower.

His brothers picked themselves up around him. All except one; Michelangelo remained where he had fallen. Leonardo crossed the few steps to his brother's side and checked him over.

"Is he alright?" Raphael asked.

Leo frowned, but nodded. "Just unconscious. It's probably better for him right now." He lifted his brother over his shoulder, careful not to jostle Mikey's injury too much. "Let's head back. You all need medical assistance. We'll come back when we're better prepared."

"Agreed," Donatello spoke, quietly, rubbing his sore head. His eyes blinked his exhaustion. "I can't wait to get back to Stronghold."

Raphael couldn't argue, but it was clear he wanted to. "'Least I gotta take one a' them assholes down." With that, Raph's attitude turned marginally jovial as he led the way back for the night. Leo rolled his eyes before he followed with a keen eye kept on Donatello in case the younger lost his footing. He planned to never let either turtle out of his sight again for at least a month. If they complained, Leonardo had a lecture planned for just that scenario.

* * *

**A/N: I will work more on this in between Hacked. I promise! It seems to be more loved than I thought XD Feed the review box so I don't get discouraged again!**


	8. Shadow's Bait

***New title page is drawn by an old friend of mine for this fic back in the early days of it. I'm using it only temporarily until I get a colored version done :D**

**A/N:**** STILL not caught up to my already written stuff, but oh well. Here's the next chapter! The first two scenes had some huge rewrites XD It was bad XP I'm actually twelve hand-written pages ahead. I just counted it :D That might become one typed chapter or two. It depends. I might rewrite a lot of _that_ too.**

**NOTE:**** From here on out, the tattoo charms will all be on just the right shoulder (technically, the dominate shoulder). I will eventually edit it in to the past chapters that mention the inconsistency. I will also take this time to state literally _anyone_ who travels outside of the Stronghold has one of these tattoos on their dominate shoulder. The symbol represents them in every case. I haven't thought much on anyone one else's tattoo charm, but know that. What do you all think April's would be? You can tell me in the review :D I might even put it in somehow and credit you for the idea ;)**

* * *

There was a loud smash that echoed through the facility. People curiously congregated around the source of the noise. A small orange bundle of fur streaked between the legs of the onlookers. The people chattered to themselves in curiosity just in time for the blue-green turtle to make his appearance.

"Sorry!" Michelangelo quickly spoke with a wave of his arms. "I'll get him! Klunk!" He scanned the ground for the furious feline. "Come to daddy! I'm not going to hurt you. It's just a bath!"

The cat hissed at the turtle, revealing his position down the hall a ways from the crowd. He flicked his tail in agitation.

"Poor little dude," Mikey sighed. He squatted before his beloved pet and held his open palm out to him. "I'll give you a special treat if you take your bath like a good kitty."

Klunk watched him, silently. His tail flicked once more. The refugees slowly dispersed as Mikey tried to tempt the feline closer. He had hoped the cat would grow out of his dislike of water in this bizarre future. Apparently, he was wrong.

He didn't realize how close the chase had brought him to the front doors. A feminine scream of terror rent the air. Michelangelo stared at the doors. The scream came from out there. Klunk was forgotten as Mikey made his way to the doors. He paused for a moment, filled of indecision, before slitting open the door and looked outside. The light that shielded them from the vampires could barely penetrate the thick dark night just ten yards away.

It was quiet. The surrounding shadows felt eerie and unsafe. He started to close the door ready to forget the voice…only to hear it again. It was a woman's voice. He can hear her soft pleas for help echoing from somewhere outside. He pushed the door open more, determined to find the voice among the shadows. He hesitated leaving the safety of the stronghold.

"…Hello?" He called. As the screams grew louder, he found himself pulled towards the sound. The door closed behind him. "Where are you?" His call was met by a curious silence. He didn't notice how far he walked from the entrance until he reached the borderline between night and day. "Ma'am?"

"Help me…please…"

The strangled whisper of the woman sounded so close. It shouldn't take too long to save her. He'll just go out and grab her quick-like… The woman screeched in pain and all thought of hesitation left him. He took a step forward into the dark. One step was all it took. He barely had time to think as his foot was yanked out from under him. A small gasp escaped him as he crashed back into the ground. His head snapped over the scutes of his carapace. Stars erupted in his vision and the sharp pain nearly knocked him out.

A shadow grew in his mind, forming words through Mikey's jumbled thoughts. The words felt cold and barely familiar. It was only one word repeating itself over and over. _Revenge…_

* * *

Deep within the stronghold, Donatello froze from an eerie chill in the air. His hands shook. The glass he was holding shattered against the ground and he held himself with a slight shiver. He couldn't quite describe the feeling that came over him at that moment. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't good.

"Donny?"

At Leo's voice, he looked up at his brother. He didn't even give Leonardo a chance to speak. "I'm fine." He bent down to pick up the glass with his bare hands. "It's probably nothing."

Leonardo came over with a broom and dust pan from the storage closet nearby. "Don't do that. Here," He said as he swept up the mess. "It's not 'nothing'. Its sounds like you're unsure of its importance yourself. You can tell me."

Don backed from the mess to give his brother space. His arms wrapped back around himself. "I don't know… It's like that time my…_other_ took me into the shadows. It felt a lot like that. Except different."

"Different?" Leo looked over at him.

"I could feel him. In my head." He mentally shook himself. "It's not the most pleasant feeling. Do you think…? No… It couldn't be. I mean…how?"

"Use your words, Donny." Leonardo acquired a stern look.

Don met his eyes. "Have you ever…_felt_ the emotions or thoughts of this universe's Leo?"

"No," Leo said, immediately.

"Oh…it's probably nothing then..." Don turned to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" Leo walked after him. "What did you mean?"

"It was just a theory," Don shrugged.

"Maybe…maybe I did. A month ago," Leo looked away as he recalled, "When you and Raph were in that doorless room. I might have felt a rage that wasn't my own. Everything happened so quickly. I barely noticed it. I was angry myself, you know."

"You did?" Donatello rubbed a hand along the back of his head. "I feel it a lot, though. Almost every day…"

"I wouldn't put it past my counterpart to have a block against me."

"Yeah, I can agree to that. He shows less emotion than even you do in battle." Don snickered. "If I'm right though, I have a terrible feeling."

"Yeah…?"

"Mikey. That _thing_ was thinking about Mikey. It felt chilling and…victorious." Don looked at Leo with worry.

"I'll help you look for him."

"Thanks, Leo."

* * *

"You are supposed to _inform_ me before you act on impulse." The vampire leader's voice was icy. His cloak blew around his heels in a wind he didn't feel as he directed his words to the form that was barely more than shadow before the front door. Only one look from the shadowy form brought a sigh to the leader's beak.

"This better work, brother," The leader demanded. "I would hate to be forced to demote you. You know how I feel about disobedience and failure." The shadow form solidified more and nodded, firmly. The leader's eyes traveled down to the crumpled form at the shadow's feet. The unconscious turtle's tattoo was dull on his skin. He was completely vulnerable.

The vampire leader stepped forward and bent over the form of Michelangelo. He took ahold of Mikey's tattooed arm with one hand and touched a sharp nailed finger of the other to the dim tattoo. "The mortals fool themselves into thinking these symbols would work against us. This charm is just as weak as their bodies." He dug his nail into the tattoo straight down the middle of it. A line of blood escaped and took the quickest route to the ground below. There was barely a reaction from the prone turtle.

* * *

It didn't take long before Leonardo and Donatello realized Michelangelo was nowhere to be found. The earlier suspicion was correct. They quickly filled Raphael in before gathering supplies and leaving to confront the vampires.

When they arrived, all three of the remaining vampire brothers were waiting for them. The vampire clone of Michelangelo remained by his counterpart with the shadowy form of his brother. The vampire Leader, however, stepped forward to greet them.

"Welcome," He said in his sickly slick voice. "It is nice of you to all come join us. I was never able to congratulate you on your accomplishment to bringing about our brother's end. It is quite a feat."

"Give me a reason to take out another of ya!" Raph growled. "Let Mike go!"

"You took one of our own. It's only fair for us to do the same to you."

Behind him, V-Mikey easily lifted his counterpart to his feet by the wrists. "We make a good puppet." He said, laughing. Mikey's head flopped, limply, as the vampire bounced him. The shadows kept Mike unconscious, but his quiet groan revealed he was still alive.

"Stop that!" Raph roared.

"You _will_ release my brother," Leo said as he unsheathed his twin katana, "Now."

"Brother…?" The lead vampire called with a barely seen glance at the sea-green skinned vampire. The addressed vampire disappeared with a smirk, allowing Michelangelo to fall in a crumpled heap on the ground. Leonardo didn't even have time to acknowledge what that meant before he slammed forward into the ground. The sharp pain to the back of his knees revealed what had happened.

"Leo?" Raph called out and both he and Don helped him back to his feet.

"I challenge you to a one-on-one match, Leo," The lead vampire said, sounding uninterested. It was when Leonardo looked up that he first became aware that one of his katana was now missing…and in his counterpart's hands. The vampire held the sword in a loose hand as he continued. "None of my special abilities…" He formed a ball of blue light over his free hand before he extinguished it, "…Allowed. I'll even go easy on you. I will not use my top speed or strength. Do you accept?"

"Why?" Leo asked him, holding his remaining katana defensively.

"I still have _some_ honor. That does not go away as easily. If you happen to win – which I highly doubt – you win your brother back. I'll find another way to replace the brother yours lost me."

"What if you win?"

"If I win? Just the glory of showing you how useless it is to fight me at all. The tattoo charms greatest weakness is fear. Something we excel in. They're useless against us. You might as well be fighting us with nothing."

Leonardo glanced at Raphael and Donatello before looking over at Michelangelo. He knew this wasn't going to be like any battle he faced before. He'll be battling his older self. His older _vampire_ self. It was almost comical how bad this might become.

"Your brothers may attempt to save your Mikey as we battle. My brethren will not make it easy, but they can try."

"…Fine," Leo narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "You have your duel. Raph, Don. Get Mikey." His stance became more offensive as he glared down his opponent.

"Good luck, bro," Donny said before he followed Raph to their battle.

Leonardo closely watched his clone, his katana ready for battle, but the vampire wasn't even looking at him. Instead, his gaze was fixated on the stolen katana.

"It will be an interesting fight, my mortal counterpart. Your only advantage will be this sword." He lazily sliced it through the air. "How about you strike first? What are you waiting for? Are you afraid you'll lose?"

Leo glared as the vampire pointed the stolen weapon at its owner. Then, he charged forward. The two katana met in a ringing clash. The strength behind the vampire's blade surpassed that of his own. His arms shook just trying to keep the weapon from slipping past his defenses.

"You'll need to try harder than that if you wish to stand a chance against me, little one. Maybe something less obvious." The vampire thrust forward against Leo's resistance.

Leonardo took that time to dodge to the side. He swung his katana around and behind the vampire, but was stunned when the sword only cut through air. Before he could adjust his attack, the back of his head split open in pain. The unseen hit sent him sprawling forward into the ground. It took him a little too long to realize he needed to get back up. His head was spinning.

"You're not done yet, Leo," the vampire leader said as he aimed the katana at Leo's head. "Get to your feet. Don't waste my time and generosity."

Leo tried to clear his head with a short shake of it, but that only made him feel nauseous. He slowly gained a shaky footing. It took him a few seconds to notice the katana the vampire was attempting to return to him. He took the weapon as most of the fog in his head cleared away.

"Now, try again." The vampire leader's tone was nearly condescending. Leonardo snarled before he moved in for another attack…

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, time for those reviews! Feed that hungry comment box. I only have a very limited audience on this fic already. I need to know more people are eager for updates! And remember: tell me what you think April's tattoo should be in the review :D**


End file.
